<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relationship Headcanons by QueenoftheAmazons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124313">Relationship Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons'>QueenoftheAmazons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ViziePop Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of relationship headcanons (based off their personalities) for some of my faves from both respective series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ViziePop Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For two series that take place in Hell, these are some of the more entertaining and likeable characters (in my opinion), which is why they will be getting their own respective chapter. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alastor Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is the first official chapter for my series, featuring the more popular Overlord, Alastor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>His enthusiastic nature for coming up with a never-ending stream of innovations and ideas keep things moving forward, and never a dull moment in your relationship.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>He has a wandering mind, and when it comes to romance, he’ll imagine all the ways you two can experience new things together.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Alastor is the type of guy who would test his partner’s limits in pushing boundaries and traditions, while also looking for open-mindedness and spontaneity.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Dating this Overlord of Hell is hardly a boring experience, and he makes use of his enthusiasm and creativity by delighting and surprising his partner with new ideas and experiences.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Alastor’s idea of fun is often rooted in self-improvement, and/or breaking the status quo. He’ll also be the type to bring his partner along the way, as part of the experience he wants to share.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>However, taking a moment to just breathe and relax is something that Alastor is not used to, but after some convincing 9and puppy eyes), he’ll cave to relaxing with you.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>If he does cave, he’ll like to spend a lot of quality time bonding over long meandering conversations to know you better and reveal more about himself in return.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Given that he is one of the main Overlords, he’ll most definitely spoil you. Nice dates, intricate jewelry, chic hotspots, you name it. It’s all set up for you.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>He may not be that open with emotions, but if he is, it will only be shown in his own way that you recognize.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>A romance can be quite the whirlwind, with thrilling moments, as he does not rely on overused or mundane methods to woo you. He always knows how to keep you on your toes (and sweep you off them). <br/><br/>
</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Angel Dust Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's Angel Dust's chapter (with some slight angst in the middle)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Much like Alastor, Angel is the type to have an adventurous streak that never has a dull moment.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Even though it’s Hell (literally), Angel’s enthusiasm and unpredictability make him a thrilling dating partner. Plus, you know he’s got your back in turf wars.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Part of that enthusiasm stems from his love of new ideas (dating or daring ideas), or maybe he just wants to spend time with you having lengthy discussions about anything and everything.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Though he doesn’t show it much, Angel does have a sense of perception and emotional intelligence that keeps him in tune with his partner’s needs. Feeling sad? Feeling tired? He’s already checking in on you.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Like any relationship, it takes work and patience to keep the flame alive, and does it ever. Angel is an adaptable and curious demon who likes to keep the romance alive.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Despite the light hearted, wise-crackin attitude, there is still a bit of soul underneath that demon exterior. He feels deeply when he falls in love.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>That being said, not all stuff is fluff and 24/7/365 romance. Given his past with the other Overlords (I think by now we’ve all seen Addict and Valentino), he is the type prone to frights or nightmares. At times like that, he appreciates you being there and being a pillar of support for him.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Angel Dust is as capable as giving his all to love to one, as he is independent. If things are going well, those two elements coexist perfectly.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>All in all, this spider demon boy does have his soft spots and any relationship with him has the potential to be long-lasting and fun.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>(Plus as long as Cherri or Fat Nuggets likes you, all’s good.)</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sir Pentious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope everyone had a nice Christmas! Here's to counting on down to the new year! <br/>And I have an updated chapter to add!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>For being a snake demon, this potential (more like wanna be) Overlord of Hell sure does have a hard exterior.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Don’t let that be too off putting though! Supposedly, he’s from the Victorian era so he’ll know the classical way to romance into your heart.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>It’s pretty safe to say that Sir Pentious takes himself too seriously at times, but he puts his best efforts in wooing you (his heart’s in the right place).</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>He highly values relationships, especially those relationships that present a new challenge. It adds a bit of excitement!</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Anything that is new or exciting offers exchanges with genuine affection. Think adoration with a side of affectionate compliments.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>When he shows an interest in someone, he isn’t afraid of making this known, and will often go after the person of his affection with a sense of confidence.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Sir Pentious’s way of showing interest is in his sense of confidence and charm, and he can even be a bit playful. For him, banter and poking or teasing is a way to show interest. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>When it comes to relationships, he will be the biggest supporter of you. Pentious will do whatever he can to improve your “life” (soul) and situation, even if being trapped in the Seven Rings.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>It would be an added bonus if the Egg Boys pitched in with date ideas or anything that helps! If they like you, their Overlord Boss will like you too.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Lastly, Sir Pentious (more like Sir Precious) is the type to be strong, responsible and committed.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blitz Headcanon Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And with this chapter, this series is done! Thanks to all those who have been reading this and following along with it! It is much appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Even though he’s the hyperactive leader of the IMPs, Blitzo can be a protective and caring partners who prioritizes honest communication and open-mindedness. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Given what he does as an IMP in hell, he appreciates having a partner who can keep up with discussion, challenges him with different ideas, and offer a unique perspective on just life in general (well, somewhat of a life).</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Though he doesn’t show it, Blitzo is the type to stick up for his significant other in his own snarky way and he cares for your opinion as well.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>While some might see being brutally honest as a flaw, it’s actually a plus! You know this entertaining leader of the IMPs tells the truth as he does because he cares. Think of it as a form of vulnerability, in his own way.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Blitz’s flair for the dramatics would make date night a bit entertaining. Given his canon background, he’ll make you cry from laughter or woo you with a song he made up on the spot.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Even though he can be honest, sometimes that bluntness can be seen as not being emotionally intuitive. However, an understanding of each other can help in building a stronger, more empathetic relationship.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Plus there are some perks that come with dating a company’s boss. A lavish gift here and there, or maybe a nice candlelit dinner, you name it. Sometimes, he just likes to spoil you.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>If Blitz takes you out on missions, this is one of his many ways to show you that he cares. Plus, if the rest of the IMPs (and Loona) like you, that’s an added bonus! Millie thinks you two are adorable!</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Overall, a relationship with Blitz is loving, crazy, exciting, and all around good fun with the experience of a lifetime.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>